1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording data in a card-like optical recording medium (i.e., an optical card) or the like and, more particularly, to a method of recording data from an end track of a medium having a plurality of parallel tracks.
2. Related Background Art
A paper tape, a magnetic tape, and the like are popular as conventional recording media for sequentially recording data. When data is recorded in these recording media, an END mark, a field, or the like which represents an end of data at the end of recorded data is recorded to represent the end of the recorded data. In data reproduction, the END mark or the like is detected to detect the end of data.
When additional data is recorded in such a recording medium, the end of the already recorded data must be detected. For example, an END mark is searched in, e.g., a magnetic tape to detect the end of data. From the position of the END mark, additional data is recorded and an END mark is recorded at the end of the additionally recorded data.
However, in a large-capacity recording medium such as an optical card, a long period of time is required to search the last track (to be referred to as an EOT (End Of Track)) recorded with data, since detection is performed from the beginning of the tape. When additional data is to be written from the EOT, detection of the EOT is inevitable since recording is started from the track next to the EOT. In a system wherein a card is frequently loaded in or unloaded from a record-reproduction device, the EOT must be detected whenever the card is loaded therein or unloaded therefrom, thus increasing the processing time.